External Counterpulsation (EECP) is a non-invasive method for the treatment of patients with coronary artery disease (CAD). The objectives of the protocol are to determine the clinical efficacy of EECP, i.e., improvement in symptons of angina and exercise tolerance through an increase in diastolic augmentation and decrease in the workload of the heart. Another aim of this study is to study the impact of this device on myocardinal perfusion. This may help us in understanding the mechanism by which this device improves the symptoms in patients with coronary artery disease. GRAMT=M01RR001250913 Alcohol drinking and cigarette smoking are highly correlated with a greater perponderance of heavy smokers among alcoholics than among the general population suggesting a common mechanism in the conjoint abuse of both alcohol and cigarettes (nicotine). The purpose of this study is to establish a role for the endogenous opioid system in nicotine and alcohol dependence by evaluating the ability of the opioid antagonist naloxone, to precipitate withdrawal symptoms, similar to those seen in opiate withdrawal, in male and female, alcohol and nicotine dependent individuals and normal subjects. We plan to continue recruiting alcohol and nicotine, dependent and non-dependent subjects and we plan to run 20-30 subjects this year.